mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat Fanon Wiki:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
''Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2017 on PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Android, IOS and PlayStation Vita. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and THQ. Menu/Game Mode * Konquest * Aracde * Tag Team * Versus * Challange Tower * Online * Endurance Mod * Survivor Mod * Create a Fighter * Krypt * Black Market * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 3.5D is a new gameplay by unity 3D have HD about Mortal Kombat Legend. The Kombat set X-ray can return and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us and WWE Immortals and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for kreate a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete weapon fighting game from Soul Calibur series. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat uses a scheme similar to the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon. The new two features is X-Ray Throw and Ultimate Move are here. The next update games for Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat to next console is Super PC, Playstation NX, Nintendo NX and Xbox 720 and a new hired is 4D fighting game. Plot (TBA) Characters Cartoon Network * Omi * Tom * Jerry * Juniper Lee * Mordecai * Rigby * Flain * Wayne * Lucien * Numbuh 1 * Grim * Scooby Doo * Mojo Dojo Mortal Kombat * Fujin * Sektor * Cyrax * Sonya Blade * Havik * Reiko * Baraka * Kano * Reptile * Mavado * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot * Goro Unlockable Cartoon Network * Jack Spicer * Biowulf * Mandark * Him * Kevin Levin * Ed * Atomic Betty * Hector Con Carne * Ami * Yumi * Scotsman * Ice King * Marceline * Gwen Tennyson * Finn * Rex Salazar * Double D * Rotroboy Mortal Kombat * Ermac * Drahmin * Quan Chi * Stryker * Jarek * Zomex * Li Mei * Kintaro * Sareena * Frost * Bo'Rai Cho * Rain * Tanya * Skarlet * Smoke * Nightwolf * Kabal * Kai Costumes Cartoon Network * Omi's Shoku Neptune * Tom's Hecind Tainol * Jerry's Flesh Grilvic * Juniper Lee's Valenfaroker * Mordecai's Fastider * Rigby's Tovil Anger * Flain's Fury Covvect * Wayne's Mech Worker * Lucien's Vogpal * Numbuh 1's Dagactol * Jack Spicer's Cybermech * Biowulf's Rampage * Mandark's Black Tollar * Him's Dark Clawer * Kevin Levin's Guardthen * Ed's Loster * Atomic Betty's Colonel * Hector Con Carne's Berserk * Ami's Flesh Poison * Yumi's Kraver * Scotsman's Axe Warrior * Ice King's Dayter * Marceline's Blood Healer * Gwen Tennyson's Pastian * Finn's Brawler * Rex Salazar's Nanite * Double D's Thestining * Rotroboy's Jevoist * Grim's Varian Immortal * Scooby Doo's Unblound * Mojo Dojo's Acid Steam Mortal Kombat * Fujin's Crosshard * Sektor's Mercyless Sadistic * Cyrax's Lin Kuei Explosion * Sonya Blade's Special Force Demolition * Havik's Blood Possesion Chaotic * Reiko's Warlord Blood Reign * Baraka's Tarkatan * Kano's Commando Cutthroat * Reptile's Nimble Noxious * Mavado's Red Dragon * Ermac's Mystic Spectral * Drahmin's Unleashed * Quan Chi's Sorcerer Warlock * Stryker's S.W.A.T. Soldier * Jarek's Fastepailer * Zomex's Death Metal * Li Mei's Sacrifice * Kintaro's Saber Teeth Tiger Fury * Sareena's Packer * Frost's Lin Kuei Temperament * Bo'Rai Cho's Drunk Shaolin Master * Rain's Call of Lighting Acidik Fluids * Tanya's Pyromancer Kobu Justu * Skarlet's Bloodbath Monstrous * Smoke's Ghifdare * Nightwolf's Shaman Power of Acestors * Kabal's Black Dragon Flash * Kai's Nunchaku Enlightened * Shang Tsung's Damon Heat * Noob Sailbot's Purewak * Goro's Kuatan Tigrar Fury Warrior Factions Cartoon Network * Hunger Floard * Kid Next Door * Biker Gang * E.V.O Force * Mixamajig * Shaolin Element * Plumber Academy * Monkey Tribes * The Mystic Emperor * Mystery Incorporared * Warp Time Heroic * Uber Ranger Mortal Kombat * Red Dragon * Black Dragon * Tekunin * Lin Kuei * Shirai Ryu * Shaolin Monk * Edenian Restistance * Kahn Guard * Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * Deadly Alliance * Special Force Arenas # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Dexter's Lab # Peach Creek # Hell # Crystal Cove # Mandark's Lab # Legend of OOO # Foster's Home # Wu Shi Academy # NetherRealm # Raiden's Temple # The Armory # Dead Pool # Warrior Shrine # Krypt # Goro's Lair # The Pit # Wastelands of Outworld Trival * Ed Boon returns with more games of NetherRealm Studios for new ages of Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network about Kickstarter for special edition. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:THQ Category:Crossover Games Category:2017 Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox one Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Playstation Vita Games Category:Unity 3D Category:Kickstarter Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:Special Edition